Poulet
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Como se tudo fosse culpa sua. Ela é quem sempre te seduzia. - Sirius/Bellatrix - II Challenge Affairs de Coeur e II Challenge Sirius/Bellatrix


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (c) Swiit Dawn, okay?

* * *

Ao olhar dentro dos olhos dela, duas piscinas negras cheias de loucura, você simplesmente soube que tudo o que ela sempre quis foi te matar. Como se tudo fosse culpa sua. Ela é quem sempre te seduzia, mesmo quando você era uma simples criança. Bellatrix gostava de seduzir quem quer que apareça na frente dela. Ela conseguia com que todos fizessem o que ela queria, inclusive você.

Em poucos segundos, você teve um _deja vù _de momentos em que ela te seduziu em sua vida. E não foram poucas vezes. Era como se ao invés de feitiços e palavrões, ela ainda gemesse em sua cama. Era como você voltasse a ser o adolescente que tinha o quarto invadido pela prima mais velha durante a noite e ela voltasse a ser a mulher que lhe ensinou a maioria das coisas ilícitas ou libidinosas que você sabe.

A primeira vez em que Bella usara de seus dotes para seduzi-lo, você era inocente. Não tinha idéia dos perigos que corria ao se submeter a ela.

Você se lembrava bem de um menino de nove anos, sentado em um jardim de inverno sujo e mal-cuidado, bebendo uma taça de firewhisky roubado da adega de seu pai. O menino se assustara bastante ao ouvir uma voz arrastada e rouca sussurrar desdenhosamente em seu ouvido infantil.

"_Que coisa feia, Sirius. Bebendo escondido. Tsk, tsk, tsk."_

Você se lembrava bem de ter se virado, os olhos azuis arregalados de pavor. Você tinha sido pego! Se Bella contasse para seu pai ou, pior, para sua mãe, você ficaria muito encrencado.

"_Bella, por favor, não conta nada para o meu pai!"_

Você nunca gostou realmente da sua prima mais velha e, mesmo tão novo, sabia que estava fazendo um papel ridículo implorando para ela. A morena se abaixou à altura do garotinho e passou a mão de dedos finos e pálidos pelo seu cabelo comprido e liso.

"_Eu não conto nada para o seu pai, desde que você me dê alguma coisa em troca."_

Na sua mente infantil, não conseguia entender o que sua prima que acabara de sair de Hogwarts, de casamento marcado, parecendo para você tão auto-suficiente, poderia querer de um garotinho de nove anos que nada tinha a não ser brinquedos feios e estragados.

Você assentira com a cabeça, jogando o copo de bebida na grama mal-cuidada e seca. Bella colocara o cabelo comprido atrás das orelhas, deixando que o rosto pálido ficasse mais a mostra e se aproximara devagar, beijando de leve seus lábios molhados de bebida. Você arregalara mais os olhos. Era errado beijar na boca os primos, não era? Mesmo que fosse só um encostar de lábios...E Bella era tão mais velha que você! Mas, afinal, você constatou agora, bem na hora de morrer, sua prima sempre fora uma pervertida e fazia de tudo para seduzir alguém até deixá-lo aos seus pés. E beijar uma criança parecia se encaixar bem em seu caráter depravado.

**X**

Você se lembrava bem de que quem o levara na Plataforma 9 ½ pela primeira vez. Não foram os seus pais. Já nessa época, você os negava e os chamava pelos nomes de batismo, o que deixava sua mãe mais louca do que era e seu pai tossindo mais do que o normal. Não, quem o levara na Plataforma para pegar o trem fora sua prima Bella. Ela dissera aos tios que já que levaria Cissy, não faria mal algum em levar Sirius também. Mas, enquanto Cissy se demorava no andar de cima, porque perdera o sapato favorito, Bella o colocara no colo, como se você ainda fosse muito pequeno e lhe dissera numa voz rouca que gostava mais de você do que da irmã.

"_Ela é muito barulhenta."_, Bellatrix lhe confidenciara em um sussurro conspiratório. Novamente, ela estava tentando fazer com que você se sentisse seduzido por ela.

Nessa época, você sentira um calorzinho no peito que não sentia com mais ninguém de sua família e se recriminara por isso. Você odiava os Black.

**X**

Já no verão do seu quinto para o sexto ano da escola, você se lembrava de ter chovido muito. Enquanto você se encontrava deitado em sua cama, ouvindo seu pai enviando pelo correio-coruja talvez pela milésima vez no mês uma carta para a amante francesa e sua mãe gritando ordens para Kreacher no andar de baixo, pensava nas garotas que beijara em Hogwarts. Todas elas eram tão bonitas, não é? Loiras, ruivas, morenas...mas nenhuma era a garota realmente certa. Bella era bem mais bonita, disso você tinha certeza. Mas, por algum motivo esquisito, ainda não conseguia gostar dela. Bella era muito arrogante, pálida demais, os dentes e as unhas amareladas demais, o gosto de cigarro impregnado nas roupas caras. Ela era insuportável, mas os seus hormônios adolescentes não deixavam de fazer com que você gostasse de vê-la rebolando os quadris pela casa, de um jeito que nenhuma garota de Hogwarts conseguiria fazer.

Os únicos sons na casa naquele momento consistiam em berros ocasionais, pios de coruja e a chuva martelando a janela.

Berro, pios, chuva, pios, berro, chuva...

De repente, você ouviu um som cortando essa seqüência enervante. Era um teque-teque que você detestava. O chão de madeira ecoava ao contato de saltos finos. Era um andar vagaroso, porém decidido, não parara nenhuma vez desde que começara. E você tinha certeza de que era _ela_. Ninguém mais usava saltos altos naquela casa, só Bella. Sua tia Druella dizia que era coisa de _poulet¹_. Até os dezenove anos, sua prima concordara com a mãe e se limitava a usar as mesmas sapatilhas negras de cetim de suas irmãs, mas então descobrira que barulhos repetitivos no chão de madeira te enervavam e passou a usar. Mesmo que a mãe lhe dissesse que ela era uma _poulet_. Afinal, não fazia diferença: ela já fumava, e isso, de acordo com Druella, já fazia com que ela fosse uma _poulet_ de qualquer maneira.

A porta se abrira antes que você pudesse pensar em trancá-la. Tudo o que você não queria no momento era ser perturbado por aquele olhar penetrante. Finalmente o teque-teque dos saltos parara. Os próprios sapatos estavam parados na porta, te encarando de um modo malicioso. Ela estava pronta para mais uma fase da sua sedução parcelada.

"_Priminho lindo...Senti sua falta"_, ela lhe dissera, trancando a porta e rebolando até você, balançando a saia negra, como todo o resto nela.

Nessa época, você já não era mais a criancinha inocente que recebera um encostar de lábios após ter sido pego bebendo escondido. Agora, você já era o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. Poderia lidar com aquele movimento sedutor de quadris.

"_Bella, como vai?"_

Ela estava lá, justamente como você se lembrava dela desde o último verão. Tricolor. Bella sempre fora negra, amarela e branca para você. Ela o ignorou e fez sua própria pergunta.

"_Então, priminho, o que anda fazendo na escola?"_

Sem esperar resposta, ela já estava sentada em sua cama, os sapatos irritantes jogados no tapete vermelho e ouro. Uma expressão de nojo ao tocar nos lençóis de mesma cor.

"_Como sempre, um rebelde..."_

Bella tomara seu queixo nas mãos de dedos finos e gelados e se aproximara de sua boca sem pedir permissão, beijando seus lábios de um jeito que você nunca tinha experimentado. As garotas de Hogwarts nunca o beijaram daquele jeito, com a volúpia que só Bella tinha. Nenhuma delas tinha o gosto leve e amargo de cigarro que Bella tinha.

Sua prima passara dos lábios para o seu pescoço, usando os dentes e a língua quente de uma forma que, você tinha certeza, era somente para deixar marcas, como se marcasse território. Suas mãos, que você jurava já serem experientes na arte de segurar uma mulher, pareciam impotentes e inexperientes diante dos toques impudicos a que ela lhe submetia.

Devagar, ela passara a tirar suas roupas e as suas próprias, revelando um corpo magro e ossudo, doentio. Você vira no pescoço e nos seios dela marcas idênticas as que ela lhe fizera. Com uma pontada de raiva, você se lembrou de que Bella era casada. E com outra ainda mais forte, constatou que as marcas poderiam não ser necessariamente feitas por Rodolphus. Ela acompanhara seu olhar e rira gostosamente, apontando para o braço esquerdo, onde se encontrava uma tatuagem que você sabia ser a marca que o Lord das Trevas colocava em seus seguidores mais fiéis.

"_Acredite, essa doeu bem mais."_

**X**

Dois verões mais tarde, você abrira a porta de seu apartamento e vira Bella parada na soleira, exatamente das mesmas cores com que você se lembrava. Negra, amarela e branca. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e os olhos cobertos por uns óculos de sol de armação branca. A única coisa que estragava as cores de sempre era um batom vermelho que cobria a boca fina. Essa era a última fase do processo de sedução a que ela vinha lhe submetendo.

"_Posso entrar?"_

"_Como me achou aqui?"_

Ela não esperara convite, como em todas as noites que abandonava o marido na cama e invadia seu quarto. Dessa vez, ela não começara a tirar as roupas assim que entrou, somente se sentou no sofá velho e encardido. O chão de seu apartamento também era de madeira, o único luxo do lugar, então os sapatos de saltos altos e finos faziam aquele barulho que tanto o irritavam.

"_Aqui é a pocilga em que você mora?"_

Você ignorara. Sabia que os comentários ácidos não parariam por aí, mas resolveu que ignorá-los seria a melhor opção. Encarou os óculos que refletiam a si mesmo interrogativamente. Bella nunca fora exatamente preocupada com beleza, então você não podia entender o porquê dos óculos modernos.

"_Esses óculos...Sabia que não tem sol lá fora? Está uma tempestade muito forte, para que precisa disso?"_

Ela dera uma risadinha de escárnio. Essa era a solução mais comum para qualquer comentário que um Black não quisesse responder: uma risadinha de escárnio. Sirius odiava isso. Mas algumas vezes já se pegara fazendo o mesmo quando James lhe perguntava como fora a noite com alguma mulher, e se incriminava por isso.

A resposta fora rápida, concisa e mal-educada. Justamente como ela era.

"_Não interessa. Eu uso porque eu quero."_

Bella o beijara depois de dizer isso. Com a mesma volúpia e com a mesma intensidade que dois verões atrás, mas com uma diferença: o gosto de cigarro estava misturado com um leve tom de álcool. Você a afastara pela primeira vez na vida, o que a deixara surpresa. Talvez você devesse ir para a cama com a sua prima mais vezes do que o necessário e talvez você se entregasse para ela com uma facilidade ridícula.

"_Anda bebendo, Bella? E fumando. E usando batom vermelho! E salto alto. Sua mãe diria que você é uma _poulet_."_

Dessa vez, você não pode evitar dar uma risadinha de escárnio. E dessa vez, não se sentiu mal por isso. Talvez Bella tornasse as coisas ligeiramente mais fáceis do que realmente eram.

"_É uma _grande_ pena que ela tenha morrido, não é?",_ sua prima lhe respondera, sorrindo de canto com a boca já sem batom e retomando os beijos em seu pescoço.

Os óculos estavam começando a irritá-lo. Com ele, você não podia ver a expressão nos olhos dela. Mesmo que os olhos negros fossem arrogantes, era bom saber para onde e como eles estavam olhando. Ver os orbes dela revirando-se nas órbitas sempre o deixara excitado.

"_Onde...está seu...marido?"_, você ofegara, entre a ação de retirar a blusa negra dela e soltar os cabelos do rabo de cavalo.

"_Não faço nem idéia...Por aí."_, Bella respondera, desabotoando suas calças e descendo os beijos até o cós de sua cueca.

Sem pedir permissão, você retirara os óculos com a mão esquerda (a direita estava extremamente ocupada em desabotoar o soutien dela). Por um momento, os cabelos cobriram os olhos dela, mas logo você viu o que ela estava tentando esconder: um dos olhos estava contornado por uma feia mancha roxa e amarelada nas bordas.

"_O que é isso, Bella? Foi o Rodolphus?"_

Pela primeira vez na vida, você se sentira preocupado com ela. Bella sempre lhe parecera tão forte e auto-suficiente, que vê-la machucada a fazia frágil. Ela só lhe lançara um olhar meio maníaco e meio depravado, antes que os olhos fossem novamente escondidos pelos cabelos. Você iria perguntar novamente, forçá-la a lhe contar quem lhe fizera isso. E, quando você soubesse, iria acabar com ele! Ninguém deveria machucar Bella.

_(como ela conseguia seduzir bem uma pessoa!)_

Mas sua pergunta foi interrompida por um gemido. Bella finalmente conseguira abaixar sua cueca.

**X**

E agora, você estava ali, lutando contra ela, como se nunca tivessem dividido uma cama, como se os dois mal se conhecessem.

Você estava cansado, tinha certeza de que ela venceria a luta. Mas isso não o impediu de observá-la bem. Bella ainda era tricolor. Negra, amarela e branca. Mas Azkaban havia acabado com a pouca beleza que existia nela. Ela não estava mais com os cabelos sedosos, hoje mais pareciam pêlos de cachorro emaranhados; seus olhos estavam contornados de roxo, também, mas dessa vez por canseira e falta de sono; suas roupas não eram mais bem-passadas e caras, eram simples trapos que ela recuperara em sua casa antiga. Quando você chegou mais perto para tentar dar-lhe um soco no nariz ligeiramente aquilino, sentiu que ela não cheirava mais a cigarro, ela cheirava simplesmente à bebida com uma dose de loucura.

E você ainda não gostava dela. Nunca gostou, como de todos em sua família. Era só sexo. E agora você entendia o que o fazia querer ir para a cama com ela com aquela freqüência desnecessária e imprópria para dois primos: ela conseguia seduzir a cada pessoa que conhecia com uma magia que só ela tinha. Uma magia sedutora digna de uma verdadeira _poulet_.

E, com uma risadinha de escárnio _(ah, malditas risadinhas de escárnio!)_, ela lhe lançara um feitiço para desarmar, uma coisa bem rara na rainha das torturas. Você riu à la Black também, era bem mais fácil rir desse modo quando estava com ela, e desviou-se para o lado. A última coisa que você viu antes de cair no véu da morte foi Bella, sua _poulet_, com seu risinho de escárnio.

* * *

¹ **Poulet:** _(francês)_ Frango. Ou, em uma linguagem chula, prostituta; puta.

* * *

**N/A: **Fic feita para o II Challenge Affairs de Coeur do 6 Vassouras. Reviews?


End file.
